Everlasting Love
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Michiru runs away from home and her abusive stepfather to start a new life in Tokyo. There she meets Haruka Tenoh...will Michiru ever be able to love someone after the things her stepfather did to her? FINISHED!! ^^v
1. Prologue: Runaway

Author's Note: *rubbing her backside* Ouch! I'll never-ever let my dad beta- read a story again. He kicked my behind for what I did in the following piece ^_^;;; Anyway…it'll be a tear-jerker. At least that's what I hope it to be, but somehow all my stories turn out different than planned O_o  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka nor Michiru, but I own the plot.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this story to Lara.  
  
1 Everlasting Love  
  
Prologue: Runaway  
  
Haruka yawned while she unlocked the door that led to her apartment; it had been a hard day at the race track. Her arms hurt from the gripe she always had on the steering wheel, her back was sore and her neck felt tired in a weird way from the weight of the helmet she had been wearing all day. Sighing, the blonde threw her sports bag into the corner, letting her shoes follow. "And tomorrow I'm supposed to go to school." Haruka talked out loud. Since she had moved out from her parents', she often talked to herself. It helped when she felt lonely. Sighing, Haruka checked herself over in the huge mirror of her living room. Suddenly, she grinned and accused her image: "Lesbian!" Taking a defending pose, she replied: "And? Nevermind!" The blonde chuckled and went to take a relaxing drive.  
  
While Haruka Tenoh did that weird things with her mirror, Michiru Kaioh packed the last things of the few she owned into her suitcase, wiping her tears away while she did so. Her cheek still hurt where her stepfather had hit her again, but the pain between her legs was even worse. "Oh God, please don't let him wake up until I'm gone." She prayed, quickly closed the zipper of her suitcase and put on her coat. The aqua haired girl hurried out of the apartment she shared with her stepfather since her mother had died and quickly rushed down the stairs, out of the apartment building and on the street. Michiru made a bee line for the bus stop, still hoping and praying that her stepfather wouldn't wake up and find her before the bus came. That was when the lights of the bus appeared in the darkness, and the aqua haired girl cheered inwardly. The bus stopped, Michiru bought a ticket and got on it, ready to get away from the small village where she lived and to go to Tokyo.  
  
Haruka drove her yellow convertible into the parking lot that was reserved for her – after all, she was a famous racer, and so it was just natural that Mugen Gakuen had a reserved parking lot for her car – got out and made her way over to the school building, whistling all the way. Her tune died on her lips when she heard a soft voice behind her: "Excuse me?" Haruka turned around and discovered a young girl standing behind her, looking at her shyly…and almost fearful. "Yes please?" the blonde asked with a warm smile, and the girl spoke on: "Is this Mugen Gakuen? I'm new here, and…" she trailed off. Haruka just nodded. "Yes, you're right here. Are you a new student?" the girl nodded, and Haruka extended her hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you, then. I'm Haruka Tenoh." Slowly, the girl took the offered hand and shook it, replying: „Michiru Kaioh." Haruka made a vague gesture towards the school building and offered: "Want me to take you to the headmasters office? If you're new, you'll surely get lost." Michiru nodded, and Haruka wondered why she didn't smile back to her. "Okay, let's go then." She said. The two of them walked off, Michiru walking a little behind Haruka. After a short walk through the building, they reached the office. "There. See you later." Haruka grinned at the aqua haired girl. "Yes, see you later." Michiru mumbled, still not returning the smile. Haruka shrugged and hurried off, into her class. 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Student

Chapter 1: The New Student 

"…and even with we change the variables of the equation, the axiom itself changes _never_." The mathematics teacher babbled. Haruka tried to follow the lesson, but since she always had hated Algebra – almost as much as modern Japanese – it was hard to listen and not to let her mind wander. The teacher just started to write one of the difficult equations on the blackboard when suddenly a soft knock on the door interrupted the lesson. "Yes please?" the teacher called out, and the door opened. Harukas eyebrows went up when the girl from before walked in – Michiru Kaioh, the blonde remembered. The aqua haired girl walked over to the teacher and talked to him for a while, until he smiled and turned back to the class. "Class, we have a new student from now on. This is Michiru Kaioh." "Hello." Michiru spoke softly, earning a lot of smiles from the students – the brightest of them coming from Haruka. "Did you already get your books and stuff?" The teacher now asked, and Michiru nodded while she pointed to her rucksack. "Good. Well, why don't you sit down next to…" His eyes trailed over the class, and Haruka prayed that he would make Michiru sit next to her. "…next to Haruka, over there." _"Yes!" Haruka cheered inwardly while Michiru slowly walked over to her desk and sat down next to her. "Hi." The blonde whispered. "Remember me?" Michiru eyed her carefully until realization dawned in her eyes, and she nodded. "Yes. Thanks for showing me the headmasters office, I would've never found it alone." Haruka smiled and answered: "You're welcome", before both of them focused their attention on the lesson again. _

Finally, it was lunchtime. Haruka wanted to ask Michiru if they could have their lunch together, but before she even had the chance to open her mouth, the aqua haired girl had left the classroom. Haruka frowned, but she was distracted anyway when her buddy Joe, a female exchange student from the USA, showed up next to her. "Haruka, my dear!" the brown haired girl cried out, falling down to her knees in front of the chuckling blonde. "Let me guess, you just had your drama class." Haruka grinned, and Joe nodded while she got to her feet again, running one hand through her spiky shortcut hair. "Anyway", the American  now continued, "I'm starving. C'mon, let's get something to eat." Haruka nodded, and the two friends walked off. As soon as they reached the cantina, Haruka started to look out for Michiru, but couldn't find her anywhere. "Where is she?" the blonde mumbled, earning an odd look from Joe. "Who? Me? I'm here, hello!" the brown haired grinned while she waved one hand around in front of Harukas face. "Not you." Haruka replied, grinning. "The new student." "We have a new student?" Joe beamed, inserting one of her all-time-favorite American words: "Ohmigosh!" Haruka frowned and shook her head. "Joe, stop talking with that weird American words of yours. You know I don't like that." Since the two of them were busy with their joking around, neither Haruka nor Joe watched out where they were walking. So it came that suddenly, Haruka bumped into someone, stumbling back afterwards while the person she had ran into fell to the ground. When Haruka saw into whom she had ran, she quickly jumped to the girls aid. "Oh, Michiru, I'm so sorry!" Joe just stood there, laughing her behind off, while Haruka helped Michiru to her feet again. "I'm sorry." The blonde apologized once more before she shot Joe an angry look. "Stop laughing, you moron! Maybe she's hurt!" "I'm not." Michiru answered softly, giving Haruka a shy look. "Don't worry." With that, she wanted to walk away again, but Harukas voice stopped her: "Hey, Michiru! Wait! Why don't you have lunch with me and that dumbhead here?" "Thank you very much, but…no." Michiru answered, looking down on the floor. "I have something to eat with me." "But you can sit with us." Joe butted in, grinning at the aqua haired girl in a charming way. "Yeah, you can sit with us!" Haruka repeated, also grinning. That was when a group of female students walked by, all of them dressed very expensive. Haruka groaned when she saw them approach, and Joe covered her eyes. "Hello, Michiru." One of the girls, obviously the leader of the group, now spoke, completely ignoring Haruka and Joe. "You better not sit with Haruka and Joe, they could…spoil you." Michiru gave her a weird look while Joe growled at the girl and replied: "Spoil her? You're the one who spoils people here, Noriko." Noriko gave the American a snobby look. "At least I don't sleep with women." She answered, causing Joe to turn red with anger. The American opened her mouth to shoot an insult at Noriko, but Haruka stopped her by putting one hand on her shoulder. "Nevermind them, Joe. C'mon, let's go." Joe clenched her teeth together, and the two of them walked off. Michiru stood uncertain for a moment before Noriko took her arm and smiled: "Come, sit with us. We're the right company for you, not these two dykes." Michiru just shrugged and walked off with Noriko and her group. 

Meanwhile, Haruka was brooding over her lunch, and Joe had started a tirade against evil Noriko and her group of stupid girls. "At least I don't sleep with women!" Joe imitated Noriko with a ridiculously high voice. "That stupid bitch!" Haruka just sighed. "Don't care about her, Joe. I'm more worried about Michiru." "The new one?" Joe asked, grinning. "Man, she's cute!" Haruka just rolled her eyes and continued: "Something is wrong with her. I don't know what, not yet." "Maybe she's gay too." Joe suggested. "Or maybe she thinks she is, and now she's unsure of what to do." Haruka shrugged and took a sip of her coke. "Aw, come on, Haruka. Don't act as if you wouldn't care about her being gay or not." Joe grinned, and Haruka growled at her. "Stop that, moron!" she commanded, and Joe laughed. "No need to be offended." She then said, raising her hands to show her innocence while a gloriole appeared over her head. Haruka laughed and shook her head, and the two of them continued their lunch – although Haruka still wondered what bothered Michiru so much that she never smiled. 


	3. Chapter 2: Voices

Finally, school was over. Haruka was walking over to her car when she spotted something aqua haired out of the corner of her eye. Quickly, the blonde looked around, only to see Michiru hurrying over to the bus stop. Haruka jumped into her car and started it, driving up until she was next to Michiru. "Hey!" the blonde called out, causing Michiru to flinch. The aqua haired girl looked around with fear in  her eyes until she spotted Haruka and seemed to relax a little. "Need a ride home?" the blonde now offered, grinning from ear to ear. "Well…actually…" Michiru started, but then remembered that it would be good to make new friends. "That would be kind of you." The aqua haired girl said, and Haruka smiled before she leaned over and opened the passengers door for her. Michiru got into the car, right before Noriko and her group came walking out of the school and spotted them. Noriko's eyes bulged out, and she yelped: "Michiru! What are you doing in the car of that…that…_dyke?" Harukas eyebrows shot up, and she snarled in anger: "I offered her a ride home. Do you have a problem with that?" "If it's __you, yes!" Noriko replied while her group of girls giggled. "You could…turn her into a lesbian, too!" Harukas knuckles turned white when her fists tightened around the steering wheel. "Shut the fuck up!" the blonde hissed. That was when she surprisingly felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. "Just drive away." Michiru whispered. "Please, I don't want you to fight them…" Haruka gave the aqua haired girl a short glance and suddenly stepped on the gas, dashing away from Noriko and her group. "Coward!" Noriko yelled after the car. "I'll send Hiroshi after you!" Harukas car drove around a curve and vanished from the sight of the group. _

"Who's Hiroshi?" Michiru asked after a few moments of awkward silence. "Her boyfriend." Haruka explained, her concentration on the road. Michiru was shocked and covered her mouth with one hand. "Do you think he'll beat you up?" Haruka laughed and shook her head. "No. He won't for two reasons. A) I'm taking judo lessons and B) Joe is taking kickboxing lessons. If he attacks me and manages to hurt me (what I don't think), Joe will show up and kick his ass." "Joe is your best friend?" Michiru asked, and Haruka nodded. "Yeah. We know each other since one year, but to me it seems like forever. We are so much alike, almost like twins." "It's good to have such friends." Michiru spoke softly, looking out of the window absent-minded. "Hey, where do you live?" Haruka suddenly asked, tearing her out of her thoughts. "I need to know, otherwise I won't be able to drive you home." "Kagashi Street, 21." Michiru answered, and Haruka frowned. That wasn't the best neighborhood. "You live there with your parents?" the blonde asked, eager to find out more about her new classmate. Suddenly, Michirus expression got repelling again. "No." she replied, a short flash of memory coming up in her mind.

_"If you scream, you're dead." _

Haruka gave the aqua haired girl an odd look when Michiru suddenly stiffened, her hands tightening around her skirt. "Hey, are you alright…?" the blonde asked, sounding worried. Michiru just nodded, and she was relieved when Haruka reached Kagashi Street. "Thanks for driving me home." She softly said while she opened the door of the car. "No prob. See you tomorrow in school." Haruka smiled, and Michiru nodded. "See you tomorrow. And…be careful about Hiroshi." With that, the aqua haired girl slammed the door close and quickly walked into the building where her apartment was in. Haruka looked after her for a while before she started her car and drove off. 

Michiru unlocked the door to her apartment – a cheap, small one which she could afford more or less; she would have to take a part-time job, but that was the smallest problem. Michiru carefully hung her coat over the hook and turned around – only to see her stepfather standing in the corner, grinning, his trousers down. Michiru screamed in fear and dropped her rucksack; she stumbled back, hit her head against the wall and closed her eyes in pain. When she opened them again, her stepfather was gone. Michiru slid down the wall until she sat on the floor, a strangled sob freeing itself from her throat. The aqua haired girl buried her face in her hands and started to cry, her whole body shaking. "Let me forget…" she whispered between racked sobs, "let me just forget what he did to me…please…" Finally, after a seemingly endless time, her tears stopped, and she managed to stand up. Picking up her rucksack, the aqua haired girl went into the small living room and started to do her homework, although her thoughts kept wandering to the things her stepfather did. 

_"Hold still." _

_"If you tell anyone, you're dead."_

_"You like it, don't you? I know you do."_

The voice of her stepfather kept repeating itself into Michirus mind, until the aqua haired girl let out a pain filled scream: "Stop it! You're out of my life, so just _leave me alone!" That was when a familiar face appeared in front of Michirus inner eye; teal eyes, short blonde hair and an amazing smile. Michiru clutched to the image of Haruka with all her might, and that made the voice of her stepfather finally fade away. _


	4. Chapter 3: Lunch Together

Chapter 3: Lunch Together

It had gotten dark outside. Michiru laid in her bed, desperately trying to sleep, but it wouldn't come. _"He can't enter your room anymore." The aqua haired girl thought to herself. __"He doesn't know where you are. You are save, __so you don't have to be afraid of sleeping anymore!" Michiru knew that her thoughts were true, but it didn't help: she couldn't sleep. Before her escape from home, she only had been able to sleep after her stepfathers…visit each night. The aqua haired girl closed her eyes when fresh tears welled up in them, and she buried her face into the pillow. Finally, after a seemingly endless time, Michiru fell asleep._

While Michiru cried into her pillow, Haruka laid in her bed, smoking a cigarette and thinking about Michiru. For some reason, the aqua haired girl refused to leave Harukas mind. "If I only knew what bothers her." Haruka spoke out loud. "When I asked if she lives with her parents, she got all stiff and uncomfortable. Maybe they just died…?" The blonde sighed and threw her cigarette into the ashtray. She turned off the light and soon fell asleep.

"HARUKA!" The blonde sat bolt upright in her bed when an all too familiar voice screamed her name in front of the door. Haruka groaned and fell back into the bed, checking her alarm clock. It was quarter past seven; for some reason the evil thing had refused to beep at half past six. "Oh no." Haruka sighed while someone banged against her front door. "Hey, you Japanese moron, get out of bed!" Joe howled in front of the door. "Yeah, yeah, American, I'm coming!" Haruka replied while she literally jumped into her school uniform. She ran one hand through her hair to make it look more or less good, hopped into her shoes, grabbed her rucksack and pushed the door open. A weird *BONK* sound could be heard, followed by an "Oooff" from Joe. Haruka just stared until she realized that she had smashed the door into her friends face, then she started to laugh. "Don't laugh at me, dumbhead." Joe growled. "Let's get into that nifty car of yours, otherwise we'll be late." Haruka nodded, and the two of them hurried down the stairs, into the garage where Harukas car parked. 

When Haruka and Joe arrived at class, Michiru was already there. She was sitting at her desk, reading a book, not caring about the things that happened around her. "Hi Michiru", Haruka greeted while she walked over to the desk and sat down next to the aqua haired girl. "Hi Haruka." Came the soft answer. "How's life?" Joe butted in while she took a seat on the desk. "Fine." Michiru answered, but Haruka immediately saw that she was lying. Her skin was pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes, showing that she hadn't been sleeping much last night. Before Haruka could think more about the aqua haired girls condition, the ball rang, and Joe dashed out of the room to reach her class before the teacher. Right then, the teacher of Harukas and Michirus class entered, and the lesson began.

Michiru tried to concentrate on the things the teacher babbled, but she was distracted when Haruka shoved a note over to her. _"Wanna have lunch with me today?" it read. Michiru grabbed her pen and scribbled on the paper before she handed it back to her. __"Yes, thank you." Haruka read. She smiled at Michiru and returned her attention to the lesson._

Finally, it was lunchtime. Haruka patiently waited until Michiru had packed her things into her rucksack, while Joe was drawing various grinning faces on the blackboard. "Are you done?" the American asked, and finally, Michiru nodded. The three of them made their way into the cantina, where Joe offered to reserve three seats. Haruka nodded, and the American dashed away, while Haruka and Michiru entered the line at the food release. Haruka was kind enough to take Joes food with her, and the duo sat down at the desk Joe had reserved. Haruka and Joe started to eat, but Michiru just shoved her food around and didn't talk much. "Hey", Joe finally spoke to the silent girl, "did you swallow your tongue, or what?" "Joe!" Haruka hissed, shoving her elbow into the Americans ribs. Michiru looked up, and the corners of her mouth twitched upward a little. "No, I didn't, don't worry." She then said. "I just…prefer  listening to your conversation." Haruka flashed her a stunning smile, causing her heart to perform a little leap. "No problem, Michiru." Michiru nodded and finally started to eat a little, while Joe kept babbling on about the stupidity of her various teachers. At least until a female voice interrupted her: "Oooh, look at the three dykes!" Haruka and Joe rolled their eyes in unison, and Joe shoved her plate away. "There you go, Noriko, I lost my appetite. And it's your fault." "Oh, I'm so sorry." Noriko answered before she walked over to Michiru. "Seems like I thought the wrong thing about you." She started. Haruka shot the aqua haired girl a worried look, but Noriko talked on. "Seems like you're no better than Haruka and Joe. You are one of those carpet lickers too, aren't you? Maybe I should send a guy who shows you what a man can do to…" before Noriko could finish her sentence, Michirus head shot up, and Haruka had to see that her eyes were glistening with tears. "Shut up, now!" Haruka commanded, jumping up. "Can't you see that you are hurting her?" "Awww, do you care about her?" Noriko taunted. Haruka clenched her fists to keep herself from hitting her and pressed out between gritted teeth: "Shut the fuck up and go. Before I hurt you." "Yeah, come on!" Noriko yelled, all her hate against Haruka blurting out of her. "Come on and hit me, you _fucking sick dyke!" That was all Haruka could take. She let out a roar and threw herself at Noriko while Michiru gasped in shock. _


	5. Chapter 4: Harsh Words

Chapter 4: Harsh Words

„Ouch!" Haruka yelped while Michiru cleaned the three long scratches Noriko had inflicted to her cheek. The two girls were standing on the toilet; Harukas fight with Noriko had ended in Noriko walking away with a black eye and Haruka sitting down with a scratched face. "Sorry." Michiru now apologized. "You shouldn't have started that fight, Haruka." The blonde just shrugged while Michiru dipped her handkerchief into cold water and went on with cleaning the wounds. "It was necessary to show Noriko how the wind blows for once. Maybe she'll stop being such a bitch now." "I don't know about Noriko, but I'm worried that she'll send Hiroshi at you." Michiru replied, surprised that she talked so much to Haruka all of a sudden. Of course, the blonde noticed that too. "Hey, in the last five minutes you talked more than the days before all together." Michiru gave the blonde a little smile, but she flinched when Haruka placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Something is bothering you, Michiru, I can tell. Want to talk about it?" All of a sudden, Michiru returned to her old, defensive self. "Not really. Why would you care, anyway?" she asked, sounding cold. _"Don't let get anyone close to you." She thought to herself. __"Nobody will hurt you if you stay alone." "Wha…?" Haruka asked, surprised. "Why shouldn't I care?" she then defended herself. "Maybe I like you." "Maybe you want me in your bed." Michiru shot back, desperately trying to hurt Haruka, to make her go away, to make her leave her alone. She couldn't take the risk of getting hurt, neither her body nor her soul. Harukas eyes bulged out at the aqua haired girls remark. "What? Michiru, I…" "You are gay, right?" Michiru interrupted her. "Well, I'm not. So stay away from me!" "But…but, I…" Haruka was lost of words, something that hardly happened to her; Michirus words stung into her heart like glowing knifes. Michiru knew that her next words would hurt Haruka deeply, but the aqua haired girl said them, out of pure self-defense. "I don't want to get the reputation of being a sick dyke like you and your friend, so stay away from me." Harukas jaw met the floor; she then quickly collected herself, shot one last look at Michiru and then dashed out of the toilet. Michiru was left alone, staring into the mirror and hating what she saw there. "I'm sorry, Haruka." She then whispered. "But I can't trust you…I just can't." A single tear fell from her eye, she wiped it away and left the toilet. _

"She said _what?" Joes irritated voice echoed through the café where she sat with Haruka, causing several of the customers to look at her. Haruka sadly nodded and stared into her coffee, as if the black liquid would tell her what problems Michiru had. "I can't believe it." Joe mumbled. "First, she accepts the ride home you offered. Second, she accepts the invitation for lunch you offered. Third, she cleans that nice scratches in your face, and now __that?" Haruka sighed and nodded again. "She doesn't want you to get close to her." Joe stated matter-of-factly. Haruka finally looked up from her coffee, her eyebrows raising. "But why? Because I'm gay?" Joe shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but I don't think so. There has to be something more behind her actions." Haruka sighed again and replied: "Maybe I really should stay away from her. After the things she said…" "You fell for her, didn't you?" Joe suddenly asked, her usually fierce voice suddenly surprising gentle. Haruka blushed, and after a few moments, she nodded. _

While Haruka and Joe had their little talk, Michiru sat at home, staring at her cell phone in pure horror. When she had arrived at her apartment after school, the cell had read "One new short message", and when she had opened it, it had turned out that her stepfather had sent it. "You think you got away, little bitch? I'll find you, and then I'll fuck your brains out." Michiru read. She closed her eyes, and her whole body started to shake. "Oh God, don't let him find me." She prayed out loud. "Please, don't let him find me…" That was when the doorbell rang, causing the aqua haired girl to jump. _He found me! He's here, and now he'll take me back to him! Her mind raced while the bell rang again. "Hello?" a voice suddenly called out, and relief swept through Michirus heart. It wasn't her stepfather. The aqua haired girl walked over to the door and carefully opened it, peeking out. The young man who stood in front of her smiled nervously and held up a newspaper. "I read your announcement about private lessons in mathematics and wanted to ask…well, if you could help me a little." Michiru forced a smile and replied: "Sure. Just come in, we can start right now if you want to." The boy smiled, nodded and entered. Michiru closed the door behind him, hoping that he would pay the amount she wanted him to. Otherwise, she would have to take another job._

Haruka arrived at home with Joe in tow; the two of them wanted to test out the new game Haruka bought for her Playstation 2 ™, and Haruka had promised Joe a fine cigar from Vienna. While Joe turned the TV and the Playstation ™ on, Haruka went into the bedroom and took two cigars from the box her father had sent her. She returned to Joe,  who was busy with admiring the graphics of the new game, and handed one of them to her. "Here. They are great, I smoked one yesterday." "Thanks." Joe grinned, took the cigar between her teeth and allowed Haruka to light it. They sat in the living room for two hours, playing their game and smoking the cigars, and when Joe left Haruka wasn't so sad about Michirus words anymore. 


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitors

Michiru closed the door and looked at the money the student had given her. She sighed; it wasn't much, but when he would come on a regular basis, like he said he would, it would be enough to pay the apartment and the food she needed. Michiru sighed again and walked back into her living room. She pulled the novel she borrowed from Mugen's library out of her rucksack and started to read; Michiru couldn't afford a TV, but she didn't mind about it at all. Opening the book, Michiru tried to concentrate on the story, but she had to find out that it was impossible. The letters constantly were overlapped with the image of Haruka. The aqua haired girl let out a small, sad sigh when she thought about the harsh words she had flung at poor Haruka. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone rang the doorbell. Michiru flinched and shot a fearful look at the front door before she got up and walked into the kitchen. Picking up the biggest knife she found, the aqua haired girl walked over to the door and asked: "Who's there?" "Joe!" came the reply. Michiru frowned; why, for heaven's sake, should Joe want to visit her? The aqua haired girl opened the door, revealing the grinning American. "Hi." Joe now spoke, waving her hand. Her eyes fell on the knife, and she frowned. "In case I somehow offended you, dontcha think it's a little extreme to greet me with a knife in hand? We can talk about a possible offence, ya know." Michiru smiled weakly at the remark of the American and put the knife away. "Don't worry, Joe, the knife isn't for you. I thought that…someone else was at the door." Joe let out a short whistle. "You really must love that special someone else. Hey, I hope it's not Haruka." "No." Michiru calmed her down. "But why don't you come in, you don't have to stand in the hallway all the time." "Thanks, I thought you would never ask." Joe chuckled, entered the apartment and closed the door behind her. "Come on, let's sit down in the living room." Michiru sighed. "You surely are here to talk to me about the things I said to Haruka, right?" Joe nodded and smiled. "Right as rain, Michiru."

While Joe and Michiru had their little talk, Haruka sat at home, cursing at her Playstation 2. "You stupid damned boss! Die, dammit!" the blonde yelled while she hit the buttons of the controller, trying to kill the last boss of the new game she had bought. Her gaming was interrupted when somebody hammered against the front door. Haruka sighed, pressed the "Pause" button and walked to open it. "Oh, hi Hiroshi." She greeted as soon as she saw who was visiting her -  Norikos boyfriend. "Hi Haruka." Hiroshi replied, smiling. Haruka grinned at him and spoke: "How often do I have to tell you that: don't bang against my poor door that hard. One day you'll ruin it." Hiroshi just chuckled and asked: "May I come in?" "Sure." Haruka stepped aside, allowed him to enter and closed the door. "Let me guess", she sighed as soon as the door was locked again, "Noriko sent you here to kick my ass for the black eye I gave her." "Yep." Hiroshi agreed, rolling his eyes. "If she ever finds out that you're one of my best buddies, she'll kill me." He then said. Haruka chuckled and nodded. "Probably. Okay, let's finish it as soon as possible." She then said and closed her eyes. One second later, Hiroshis fist connected with her chin, causing her to stumble backwards. "Ow." The blonde mumbled as soon as she had recovered from the punch. She rubbed her chin and sighed. "You know, Hiroshi, one day I'll have enough of that." "Sorry." Hiroshi apologized, walked into the kitchen and returned with a cloth soaked into cold water. "There, put it on your chin." He advised her. Haruka nodded and pressed the cloth against the spot where Hiroshi had hit her. "You know, it would be healthier for me if you would break up with Noriko." She then spoke. Hiroshi sighed and nodded. "I know that, Haruka. But I love her way too much to do that." "Just don't let her find out about our little…agreement." Haruka advised her friend. "Of course not!" Hiroshi replied. "If she finds out that you let me beat you voluntary, she'll be _very pissed off." Haruka just grinned before she motioned towards the kitchen. "Now that you hit me, as she wanted you to, what do you think about a beer?"_

"…you don't want to talk about it, right?" Joe sighed while Michiru stared down on the floor. "Not really, Joe." She agreed softly. Joe nodded. "I understand and respect that, Michiru. But I think that you should at least apologize to Haruka." Michiru let out a short, bitter laugh. "And what should I tell her? I can't just walk up to her and say, Hey, Haruka, sorry about calling you a sick dyke, I didn't mean it." "Why not? Haruka surely will accept your apology. She likes you, ya know." Michiru sighed and stared down at her feet again. "I'll go and talk to her." She finally said. Joe nodded satisfied and placed a gentle hand on Michirus shoulder. "Haruka wants your friendship, Michiru." She softly spoke before she got up and left, leaving Michiru alone with her thoughts and worries. 


	7. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

Chapter 6: Forgiveness  
  
When Michiru arrived at school, she was nervous. Joe's words had encouraged her to apologize to Haruka, but with every step she took, her nervousness grew. Finally, she reached the class, and much to her dismay, Haruka was already there. "Good morning." The aqua haired girl softly spoke. Haruka looked up at her and replied: "Morning." Her voice wasn't all to friendly, and Michiru looked down on the floor when she spoke on: "Can I talk to you? In private?" Haruka frowned before she finally nodded and stood up. That was when Michiru saw the dark blue bruise on the blonde's chin, and her eyes widened. "Dear God!" she blurted out. "What happened to you?" Haruka just pointed at the door, and the two girls hurried out and into the girl's washroom. There, Haruka leaned against the wall, casually crossing her arms over her chest. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked. Michiru looked at Haruka, trying to stay calm and not let her nervousness show. "I'm sorry." She finally said. Harukas eyebrows went up, and she waited for Michiru to talk on. "I'm sorry about the things I said yesterday." Michiru admitted. "So, you're sorry for calling me a sick dyke, huh?" Haruka asked. "And you think that saying I'm sorry is enough to make it all vanish?" "No." Michiru answered, looking down on her feet again. "I don't expect you to forgive me, Haruka, not after the things I said to you. But…I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and didn't mean it." Haruka sighed and gave Michiru an almost friendly look. "Michiru…tell me why you said it." "Huh?" Michiru stared at her dumbfounded, and Haruka gave her a smile. "Tell me why you tried to hurt me." She then demanded. Michiru avoided her gaze when she almost inaudible answered: "Because I didn't want us to get close." Haruka took a step forward and placed a gentle hand on Michirus shoulder. She felt the smaller girl stiffen, but Michiru relaxed again after a few moments. "Why not?" Haruka asked softly, and when Michiru looked up at her this time, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I don't want to get hurt." She whispered. "I would never hurt you, Michiru." Haruka replied. Michiru nodded, the tears finally flowing. "I want to believe you, Haruka…but I just can't. Not after…" She stopped in mid- sentence, horrified about the fact that she almost told Haruka about her stepfather's actions. "Not after what?" Haruka asked immediately. "Nothing!" Michiru quickly blunted out. "What happened to your chin?" she then tried to change the subject. Haruka just shrugged. "Hiroshi happened to me. Hey, we should get back into class before the bell rings." Michiru nodded, and the two of them hurried back into class.  
  
Joe was strolling down the hall, on the way to her class, when she saw a weird looking guy standing in front of the headmasters office. The man spotted her and approached her, trying to give her a charming smile. With the end effect that he looked like an idiot. "Hello, young Sir." He spoke, and Joe rolled her eyes. "Hello old man. I'm not a Sir, I'm a woman." She then informed him. The guy bowed to her, and Joe realized that he was dead drunk. "My mistake. Sorry. Hey, I have a question." "Yeah? So ask it." Joe replied, impatiently; she didn't want to be late for drama class. "Do you know Michiru Kaioh? She looks like…that." With that, the guy showed a photo of Michiru to Joe, eyeing her hopefully. Joe thought about telling him that she went to that school, but when she looked at the photo closer, she decided better not to. The picture had some weird stains on it, and the American didn't really want to know where they came from. "Nope, have never seen her. Sorry." She lied. The man's face fell, and he looked as if he was about to cry. "Too bad. The headmaster won't give me any information about the students of this fucking school." He then complained. Joe gave him a fake grin and replied: "Poor guy. Anyway, I gotta get into my class. Bye bye!" And, before the guy could reply, Joe zoomed down the hall and vanished into her classroom.  
  
It was lunchtime. Michiru had agreed to have lunch with Haruka and Joe again, and Joe decided to tell her about the guy who had asked for her. "Hey, Michiru." The American began, causing Michiru to look at her. "Yes?" she asked, while Haruka also eyed her American friend curiously. "Today some guy came walking up to me and asked for you." Joe informed the aqua haired girl. Michiru paled immediately, causing Haruka to shoot her a worried look. "What…what did he look like?" the aqua haired girl stammered, and Joe shrugged. "Normal. Brown hair, a little taller than Haruka…he was dead drunk, by the way." "Oh God, no." Michiru whispered, obviously shocked. "He can't find me…he just can't…" Harukas and Joes eyebrows went up simultaneously, and both let out a little gasp when Michiru suddenly jumped up and ran out of the cantina.  
  
Haruka found the aqua haired girl in the washroom, leaning against the wall and sobbing desperately. "Hey." The blonde spoke, slowly approaching her friend. "Are you okay?" Michiru looked up at her for a second before she threw herself into the stunned Harukas arms, crying even more. Haruka just stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds, but finally she wrapped her arms around the crying Michiru and held her tight. "Shht." She whispered, trying to give her voice a soothing sound. "Shht. Calm down. Everything is alright." Michiru hid her face in Harukas chest, her whole body shaking with desperate sobs. Outside the toilet, Joe's voice could be heard: "No, you can't go in there now! Get away! Hush, hush!" That made Michiru calm down a little, and Haruka smiled down at her while she stroke the long aqua colored hair. The blonde made Michiru look up at her once more and asked: "Feeling a little better now?" Michiru gave her a weak smile and nodded before her expression grew serious again. "Haruka, there's something I need to tell you." She then said. Haruka nodded, realizing that Michiru now was ready to talk about the things that bothered her. "Let's go to my place after school." The blonde suggested. "There we can sit and have a talk." Michiru nodded, and the two of them left the toilet. 


	8. Chapter 7: Harukas Home

Chapter 7: Harukas Home

As soon as school was over, Haruka and Michiru hurried over to Harukas car. Haruka gallantly held the door open for her friend, earning a little smile, and finally got in herself. While Michiru fastened her seatbelt, Haruka started the car and looked over her shoulder when she drove out of the parking lot, since she didn't want to overrun one of the students by accident. Finally, the blonde was on the street and drove off, ignoring Noriko and her group, who stood at the bus stop glaring at Michiru. "Bull dykes!" Noriko yelled, and Haruka let out a heavy sigh. "They'll never stop that." She then said. Michiru just nodded; Haruka could tell that her friend was feeling uncomfortable. "Hey, Michiru," She softly spoke, causing the aqua haired girl to look at her, "if you changed your mind and don't want to talk anymore, tell me." "No, it's okay." Michiru replied. "But…you'll have to be patient with me, Haruka." "Sure." Haruka replied gently. They reached the building where Harukas apartment was in, Haruka drove into the garage and got out of the car. She waited until Michiru had gotten out too and then walked over to the elevator. The two of them got in, and Michiru watched with astonishment how Haruka pulled a plastic card out of her pocket and stuck it into the slit that was located over the button for the 15th floor. The panel gave a little beep, Haruka pulled the card out and pushed the button. "What was that?" Michiru asked, and Haruka grinned at her. "One of the benefits of being rich." She then answered. The elevator stopped in the 15th floor, and the two of them got out. Michiru found herself in a short hallway; Haruka led her over to the only door in it, unlocked it and grinned: "Well, here's my home." Michiru just stood in the doorway, staring in awe. "Haruka, your apartment is…wonderful!" she then blurted out. Haruka grinned even broader and gently shoved Michiru into the apartment. She closed the door behind her and pointed to one of the rooms: "Take a seat in the living room, I'll get us something to drink." Michiru nodded and walked into the huge living room. She admired the big flat screen TV and the black leather couch before her eyes fell on the three shelves that were filled with books. Michiru walked over to them and read over the titles. "You like Stephen King?" Harukas voice suddenly came, startling her. Michiru spun around and gave Haruka an apologizing look. "Sorry, I didn't want to invade your privacy." Haruka just chuckled. "Looking at my books doesn't invade my privacy, Michiru." Michiru blushed and looked down on her feet while Haruka put the two glasses and the bottle of soda she had brought with her on the small desk. The blonde made a vague gesture at the couch and spoke: "Wanna sit down?" Michiru nodded and took a seat, while Haruka sat down opposite to her in the big comfy chair, her right ankle over her left knee. There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Michiru finally spoke up. "Haruka…you remember when you drove me home and asked if I live with my family…?" Haruka nodded, and Michiru talked on. "You see…I live alone there. I ran away from home." Getting interested, Haruka leaned forward, her elbows on her knees for support. "Why?" she softly asked. Michiru stared down on the floor, her eyes filling with tears. "My mother died two years ago." She whispered. Slowly, Haruka stood up, walked over to the couch and sat down next to her friend. "I was left alone with my stepfather, and he…" her voice cracked, and a racked sob shook her body. Haruka put a gentle arm on her shoulders, and Michiru leaned against her. "He abused you, didn't he?" the blonde asked softly, and Michiru nodded. "He beat me, and he…raped me." The last two words were almost inaudible, but loud enough for Haruka to start fuming. "I'll kill him." The blonde vowed, and Michiru gave her a shocked look. "Haruka, no! He mustn't find me! If he does, he'll…force me to come back to him." The aqua haired girl burst into tears. "I don't want to go back…" were the last words she managed to say before she hid her face in Harukas chest, wetting the blondes shirt with her tears. Haruka held her close and whispered soothing words to her while she stroke her back. Finally, Michirus sobs got softer and softer, and her tears stopped. Haruka kept holding her with one arm while she filled some of the soda in one of the glasses and handed it to her. "Here, drink. It'll calm you down a little." Michiru gave her a weak smile. "It's soda, how could it calm me down?" Haruka returned the smile and answered: "I also have some whiskey, if you want." Michiru shuddered and shook her head. "No, thanks. I don't drink alcohol." Haruka shrugged and shoved the glass of soda into Michirus hands. "Drink, now!" she commanded. Michiru smiled and emptied the glass before putting it back on the desk. Haruka grinned, earning a little smile in reply. "Michiru…there's something else I want to ask." The blonde then said. Michiru nodded, and Haruka spoke on: "How can you afford your own apartment?" Michiru sighed. "I'm giving private lessons in mathematics. That's bringing in enough money to pay the rent." Haruka frowned. "Yeah, the rent, but what about food? Do you have enough to eat?" Michiru nodded. "I have lunch at school…and in the evening, I mostly eat cold things, like bread with butter or something like that." Haruka gave her an unsatisfied look. "And at the weekend?" she then asked. "I cook myself." Michiru replied, and Haruka smiled at her. "Not this Saturday, Michiru." The aqua haired girl frowned, causing the blonde to talk on: "I'd like to invite you for lunch." Michirus frown disappeared, and she smiled. "I'd love to, Haruka." She softly replied. Haruka grinned and patted her friends shoulder. "Great. Want to have another look at my books, then?"


	9. Chapter 8: Helping Friends

Chapter 8: Helping Friends

Haruka and Michiru were going through some of Harukas books when the doorbell rang. The blonde checked her watch and flashed a grin at Michiru. "That has to be Joe." She then informed her. Michiru smiled back while Haruka walked to the door and opened. "Hi American." She greeted. "Hi Japanese." Joe replied while she walked in. Michiru came walking out of the living room. "Hi Joe!" she called out, and Joes eyes doubled in size. "Michiru! I didn't know that you are here. Hey, in case I'm coming at a bad time, I'll leave again." Joe already started to back out, but Haruka grabbed her collar and pulled her back into the apartment. "No, no, Joe, you stay." She commanded. Joe grinned and shrugged. "I guess I have no choice." She held up a black box made of wood and asked: "Cigar, anyone?"

Haruka blew a cloud of blue smoke at the ceiling while Joe enjoyed Michiru and herself by producing perfect shaped rings of the smoke she took into her mouth. Michiru giggled when Joe blew out a big ring of smoke, followed by a smaller one which went through the big. The American grinned at her aqua haired friend. "You're easy to entertain, Michiru." Michiru nodded and giggled again when Joe repeated her little trick. "Hey Joe, stop flirting." Haruka advised her friend, chuckling. Michiru blushed and looked on her feet while Joe found something very interesting on the ceiling. "I'm not flirting." The American finally said. "Yeah right." Haruka replied and stood up to get a new bottle of soda. Michiru looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my, look at the time! I have to get home now, or I'll be way too tired tomorrow." Haruka stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at Michiru. "I can drive you home, if you want." Michiru smiled. "That would be too kind of you, Haruka." "I'll come with you!" Joe cried out while she jumped up, earning odd looks from Michiru and Haruka. "Joe, you should stop visiting those drama classes. You act weird." Haruka then grinned before she dug her car key out and left the apartment with her two friends. 

On their way to Michirus home, Joe was driving Haruka and Michiru bonkers with her constant singing along to the radio. Haruka was more than happy when she finally arrived at Michirus house and turned the radio off. "Hey!" Joe protested, only to be ignored by both Haruka and Michiru. The American pouted while Michiru opened the door of the car. "Thanks for driving me home, Haruka." Haruka smiled at her. "Anytime, Michiru. See you tomorrow in school." Michiru nodded and climbed out of the car, waving goodbye to the still pouting Joe. Haruka started to turn her car when Joes hand suddenly shot forward from the backseat and grabbed Harukas shoulder. "Stop!" the American hissed. Haruka frowned at her and asked: "What?" Joe pointed over to the house Michiru lived in, and the blonde looked just in time to see a tall man vanish inside. "That's the guy who asked for Michiru!" Joe informed her friend. Harukas eyes went wide. "Her stepfather?! Dear God!" She pushed the gas pedal so hard that Joe fell back into the backseat. "Hey!" the American yelped. Haruka parked the car without bothering to apologize to Joe and jumped out. The American groaned and climbed out of the car herself, following her blonde friend who now ran over to the house.

Michiru searched through her rucksack until she found the key to her apartment; she unlocked the door and opened it. Suddenly, a strong arm encircled her from behind, pressing her arms firmly to her side, and a huge hand covered her mouth. Before Michiru could scream, the attacker had pushed her into the apartment and kicked the door close with his heel. "You thought that you could hide away from me forever?" Michiru stiffened when the all to familiar voice whispered into her ear. _"He found me! He found me!" her mind raved while tears sprang to her eyes. Her stepfather pushed her over to her bedroom, threw her on the bed and locked the door behind him. He turned around and grinned before he opened his belt._

Haruka and Joe were running up the stairs that led to Michirus apartment, Joe panting heavily. "You should quit smoking." Haruka advised her friend. Joe just panted on, and when the two of them finally reached Michirus apartment, she had to stand still for a few moments to regain her breath. Haruka pushed the door open, careful to avoid any sound, and poked her head in. She just opened her mouth to call out "Michiru?" but Joe quickly poked her side. "Shht! We don't want him to know that we are here!" the American hissed, and Haruka nodded. The two girls stood still for a moment, when suddenly a muffled scream came from the bedroom. "In there!" Joe whispered, and the two sneaked over to the closed door. Very, very gently Haruka pushed the door handle down – only to find out that the door was locked. "Crap!" the blonde hissed. Joe shoved her rudely aside, took as much start-up as she could and ran towards the door. Her shoulder connected with the wood, and since the apartment was rather old and cheap, the door flew open immediately, while Joe landed on the bedroom floor, yelping in pain when she hit her already hurting shoulder on the carpet. Haruka stormed into the room, only to find Michiru lying on the bed, her stepfather on top of her. He had her arms in a firm grip with one hand, the other one under her shirt. "Get off her, you asshole!" Haruka screamed, fire in her eyes. Joe came to her feet, rubbing her throbbing shoulder, and glared at Michirus evil stepfather. Haruka rushed over to the bed, grabbed the collar of Michirus stepfather and pulled him from the bed. She landed a hard jab in his stomach, and the evil man fell to his knees, panting. "Hey, leave something for me!" Joe demanded. Haruka gave her a polite smile, pulled Michirus stepfather to his feet again and allowed Joe to land a hard kick in his private parts. Suddenly, Michiru jumped up from the bed, ran over to Haruka and smacked her stepfather hard across the face. "That's for all the times you beat me!" she yelled at the defenseless man, hitting him again. "I hate you, Satoshi! I hate you!!" She lashed out to hit her already bleeding, halfway unconscious stepfather again when Joe suddenly grabbed her hand. "Michiru, don't." she softly said. "Stop it." Michiru broke down crying while Haruka let go of Satoshi, causing him to fall on the floor in a limp heap. "Joe, call the police." The blonde spoke to her friend. Joe nodded and walked out of the room while Haruka pulled the now heavily crying Michiru into a gentle hug. "Shht. You'll sleep at my place tonight." She whispered into Michirus ear. Michiru nodded, and Haruka gently led her out of the room while Satoshi lost consciousness. 


	10. Chapter 9: Gratitude

Chapter 9: Gratitude

One hour later, Michiru sat in Harukas living room, wearing one of the blondes black bathrobes. After the aqua haired girl had taken a long, hot shower, she felt a little better, but the shock of encountering her stepfather still refused to fade away. "Hey." Haruka entered the room, carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. The blonde placed the tray on the desk and sat down next to Michiru. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, and Michiru shrugged. "Not to well…" she then spoke, looking down on her feet. Haruka placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Michiru stiffened immediately. "Haruka, please…don't touch me now." She whispered. The blonde immediately pulled her hand back, a hurt look on her face. Michiru looked at her, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Haruka…but…" "It's okay." Haruka replied, getting up while she spoke. "Here, help yourself to some tea. I'll take a shower now." Michiru just nodded, and Haruka left the room. As soon as she had walked out, Michiru closed her eyes, tears spilling out from underneath her eyelids. 

Meanwhile, Joe sat at Tokyo Police Station, waiting to sign the protocol. Satoshi was raving in his cell, screaming at the American and threatening that he would kill Haruka, Michiru und her. Finally, the police officer who was typing down Joes testimony, had enough of the man's yelling and shouted: "Shut up, buddy, everything you say will be used against you! And that death threats won't help you a lot!" Satoshi stopped raving and sat down on the bench of his cell, brooding. Joe chuckled at the police officer, who let out a sigh and continued typing.

"You can have my bed, I'll take the couch." Haruka offered while she tried to keep her hair from standing up straight from her head. "That's really not necessary, Haruka." Michiru protested; slowly, the shock started to fade, and she was almost back to her old self. "Don't you protest." Haruka commanded. "You're my guest, and I won't let you sleep on the couch. Clear?" Michiru gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Okay, if you insist…but, won't you be cold when you sleep here without a blanket?" Haruka pointed over to the cupboard which stood in the corner of the living room. "I have a few spare blankets in there. If you need one, in case one blanket isn't enough for you, just get one from here." Michiru nodded and yawned. "I'll go to sleep now, if you don't mind." She spoke. Haruka just nodded. "I'll watch TV for a while, if you need something just come to me." She then offered. Michiru smiled back to her and replied: "Okay, thank you. Good night." "Good night." Haruka sat down on the couch and turned the TV on while Michiru walked into her friends bedroom and crawled into the comfy bed. She fell asleep within two minutes.

His hands on her breasts, her sex and her behind, squeezing and caressing. His cold hands, everywhere on her body, no matter how hard she fought him. His manhood, entering her, the pain almost making her loose consciousness. 

Michiru awoke from her nightmare, a scream stuck in her throat. Her eyes searched the room for a man who wasn't there, until she realized that she wasn't in her apartment. Closing her eyes, Michiru fell back on the bed. That was when she heard the voices coming from the living room. Frowning, the aqua haired girl sat up again, checking the watch on the nightstand. _"3 A.M…does Haruka have a visitor?" she wondered. Michiru got out of the bed and tiptoed into the living room. The sight that was exposed to her when she poked her head in was just too cute. Haruka laid on the couch, fast asleep, the remote control of the still running TV on her chest. Michiru smiled at her sleeping friend and walked over to her; she took the remote from the blonde and turned the TV off before she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out one of the blankets. Returning to the couch, the aqua haired girl carefully splayed the blanket over the sleeping Haruka. She stood for a moment, looking at her friend, before she reached out and gently caressed Harukas cheek. "Thank you." Michiru whispered, since she didn't want to wake Haruka up. "Thank you for everything." The blonde stirred in her sleep and turned around; Michiru smiled one last time at her before she left the room again. _

The next morning, Haruka awoke with a sore back. She moaned a little when suddenly the smell of ham and eggs reached her nostrils. The blonde sniffed the air, opened her eyes and sat up in the blanket that covered her. _"Blanket?" she suddenly thought. __"Where did that blanket come from?" Suddenly, the door opened very, very softly and Michiru poked her head in. When she saw that Haruka was awake, she smiled and entered the room. "Good morning." "Good morning, Michiru." Haruka replied while she stretched, her spine cracking so loudly that even Michiru heard it. The aqua haired girl jumped to her friends side immediately. "Oh Haruka, you have a sore back!" she cried out, feeling extremely guilty. Haruka just waved her hand and shrugged. "I'm used to it, I feel worse when I come home from the racetrack. Nevermind." Michiru eyed her skeptically, but the smile Haruka flashed at her made her skeptic fade away, and she smiled back. "I made breakfast for us, Haruka." She then said, pointing towards the kitchen. "You shouldn't have." Haruka replied. "You're my guest, already forgot that?" Michiru just shrugged and answered: "I like to cook. So, I hope you like ham and eggs." Haruka nodded, and the two of them made their way into the kitchen. _


	11. Chapter 10: Moving Together

Chapter 10: Moving Together

After their breakfast, Haruka and Michiru got ready for school. Haruka lend one of her shirts to Michiru, since she didn't want to wear the same one like yesterday, and the two of them made their way down into the garage to Harukas car. Haruka unlocked it by pressing the button on the key, and they climbed in. Michiru fastened her seatbelt – she knew Harukas driving style well enough by now – and Haruka drove off. "Hey, Michiru." The blonde spoke up as soon as they were out of the garage and on the street, "I wanted to ask you something." Michiru gave her a questioning look, and Haruka talked on. "Would you want to move in with me?" Michiru gasped at her and replied: "Haruka, you can't mean that!" Haruka chuckled. "Why not?" "We don't know each other well enough to live together." Michiru pointed out. Haruka shrugged and replied: "And? We would get to know each other. Plus you would be safe from Satoshi in my apartment. Joe and me are the only people who own the card for the highest floor, so he can't get in at all." Michiru had to admit that this was a good argument. "But, are you sure you want me to move in with you?" she asked, sounding worried. "What if I get on your nerves?" Haruka chuckled again and shook her head. "I don't think you will, Michiru. And even if you do, the apartment is big enough to avoid each other." Michiru giggled at the last remark and finally nodded. "Okay, Haruka. Since you won't stop nagging until I agree, I'll move in with you." "Cool!" Haruka beamed. In her happiness, she almost drove past the school, but she realized fast enough and hit the break. Ignoring the honking of the drivers behind her, the blonde pulled into her parking lot, and the two friends got out of the car. "We'll get your things from your old apartment after school." Haruka spoke while the two girls walked over to the school building. Michiru agreed on that and let out a happy sigh when she thought about the fact that now she always would have enough to eat. Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she gave her tall blonde friend a worried look. "But, Haruka…I won't be able to pay a part of the rent." Haruka looked down at her, grinning. "I don't care about that." She then informed her. "Your company will be enough payment for me." Michiru blushed and looked down on her feet. "Thanks, Haruka." She then softly spoke. Haruka patted her shoulder, grinning, and the two friends walked into the school building.

The forenoon lessons went by pretty fast, and lunchtime soon came. As always, Haruka, Michiru and Joe met in the cantina, and as always Noriko had to make her stupid comments about carpet lickers. This time, however, the trio just ignored her; they had more important matters to discuss. "The trial against Satoshi will start in two weeks." Joe informed her friends. "Michiru, I'm afraid that you'll have to depose." "That means I have to talk about…two years of daily rape?" Michiru asked, her voice unsteady. Joe nodded while Haruka put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "Joe and I will be here for you." She promised. "Right, Joe?" the American just nodded, and Michiru gave them a weak smile. "Thank you, both of you." The two girls grinned at her unison, causing Michiru to giggle. "Hey, Joe." Haruka suddenly spoke up, "Michiru is moving in with me!" Joes eyes went wide. "Really? How nifty!" she then grinned. "We'll pick up me things after school." Michiru informed the American, and Joe cried out: "I wanna help! I wanna help!" "You just want to peek at Michirus underwear." Haruka replied, and Joe blushed furiously. "I want _not!" Turning to Michiru, the American spoke on: "See? You offer your help and the only thing you receive is ingratitude." Michiru giggled and shook her head. "Poor Joe." She then said, patting the Americans brown hair. "Stop that!" Joe cried out. "You are ruining my hair!" Haruka laughed and teased her friend: "There's not much to ruin anyway, Joe, the way your hair stands from your head." "It's like that on purpose!" Joe stated, earning odd looks from Haruka and Michiru. "It looks as if you stuck your fingers into the outlet." Michiru informed her friend, causing Joe to stuck her tongue out to her while Haruka cracked up. _

Finally, school was over. Haruka and Michiru were walking to Harukas car, Michiru so close to her blonde friend that there hands were touching while they walked. Haruka of course noticed that, but she didn't dare to take hold of Michirus hand, in fear that the gesture would be interpreted wrong from her friend. She got surprised, though, when suddenly Michirus fingers tightened around hers, without Michiru saying anything about the fact that she just took Harukas hand into hers. Haruka didn't make any comment either, but she looked and smiled down at Michiru, who returned her smile. They made their way over to the car and got in, Haruka driving off to Michirus apartment.

Since Michiru didn't own very much, the suitcase was packed soon, much to Harukas dismay. "I think we should go and buy you some clothes." The blonde mumbled while she helped Michiru to put the clothes into the suitcase. "No, that's not necessary." Michiru protested, but Haruka shot her a glare that made her shut up. "We. Will. Go. Shopping. Tomorrow." The blonde than ordained, and Michiru nodded. "Okay, okay. Fine." She agreed, earning a satisfied look from her blonde friend. "Good. Now, let's get that suitcase into the car and then drive home." Haruka announced. Michiru nodded again, Haruka picked the suitcase and the two of them left the apartment – with Michiru taking Harukas hand again, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And to the aqua haired girl, it _was. _


	12. Chapter 11: First Kiss

Chapter 11: First Kiss

Haruka carried the suitcase over to the lift, followed by Michiru, who was humming a happy tune. The aqua haired girl was in a great mood; she hadn't felt that good since her mother had died. The two of them entered the lift, and Haruka inserted her card into the slot. "I'll make sure that you get a card too." She spoke to Michiru while the lift made it's way up to floor fifteen. Michiru nodded, smiling at Haruka who returned the smile. "And if I can't get a third one, I'll take Joes and give it to you." The blonde then spoke in, causing Michiru to giggle. "She would be mad." The smaller girl than pointed out. Haruka shrugged. "She would survive it." The lift reached it's goal with a little "Bling" sound, and the doors opened. Haruka carried out the suitcase, unlocked the door and held it open for Michiru. "Welcome to your new home." The blonde grinned. Michiru entered the apartment, a sudden wave of sheer joy and happiness welling up inside her. She spun around and threw her arms around the stunned Harukas neck. "Thank you much!" Michiru called out, while Haruka dropped the suitcase and patted her friends back, grinning. "You're welcome, Michiru." The blonde looked down, Michirus eyes meeting hers. They looked into each others eyes for a few moments, sparks flying through the air. Then, Haruka coughed and broke the eye contact. Michiru blushed deeply and let go of her blonde friend. "I have an unused guest room, that'll be yours from now on." Haruka spoke, gesturing towards one of the many doors in the apartment. "Okay, thank you, Haruka. I'll start to put my clothes into the cupboard, then." Haruka nodded and pointed towards the living room. "I'll be in there, in case you need something." Michiru smiled and patted Harukas shoulder. "Don't worry, if I need you I'll scream as loud as I can." Haruka chuckled and vanished into the living room, while Michiru checked her new room and started to put her clothes into the cupboard. 

When Michiru had finished with adjusting her new room, twilight was already coming. Michiru walked into the living room and found Haruka standing at the huge panorama window, looking at the sunset. The aqua haired girl walked over to her friend and stood next to her, both silent for a few minutes. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Haruka finally said, and Michiru nodded. "Very beautiful." She spoke softly. Haruka looked at her, smiling. "But it's not as beautiful as you, Michiru." Michiru gave her a surprised look. "Thanks." The aqua haired girl then smiled, red color creeping up her cheeks. Haruka smiled back. "You're cute when you're blushing, Michiru." Michiru decided to storm forward. "Hey Haruka, if I wouldn't know better I'd say you are flirting with me." "Maybe I am." Haruka replied hoarsely. Michiru reached out and gently ran her hand over Harukas cheek. "You know why my stepfather raped me?" she asked, almost inaudible. Haruka shook her head, enjoying the touch of her secret love. "Because he wanted to show me what a real man can do to a woman. And because he wanted to prove that only a man can pleasure a woman, and another woman can't." Michiru whispered. Her hand came to a rest in Harukas neck, and slowly, she pulled the taller woman down to her until their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Both girls closed their eyes, and Haruka pulled Michiru close to her. The kiss ended as slow as it had begun; after a seemingly endless time, Haruka pulled back, but refused to let Michiru out of her arms. "Do you know how long I wished for that to happen?" Haruka spoke, her voice clouded with emotion. "I wanted you since I saw you for the first time, on the schoolyard…" "Shht." Michiru silenced the taller girl by putting one finger over her lips. "Don't ruin this moment with talking, Haruka. Just hold me." Haruka gratefully obeyed her new girlfriend and pulled her close to her again. They stood embracing each other, and no words were needed to be said. 

Later, Haruka and Michiru sat on the comfy leather couch, Michiru snuggling up to her new lover. Haruka was stroking the aqua hair of her girlfriend while the two of them watched a rather cheesy romance movie on TV. Usually Haruka didn't like such movies, but with Michiru beside her, she even enjoyed it. As soon as the movie was over, Michiru let out a happy sigh and turned the TV off. "That was a wonderful movie." She then stated. "Yes, you're right." Haruka agreed, smiling. "But you are even more wonderful." Michiru blushed _again. "Stop that! You're turning me into a tomato way too often." Haruka chuckled at her blushing lover and ruffled her hair. "Okay, I'll try to stop it." She then promised. Before she bent down and whispered into Michirus ear: "I would do anything for you, love." Michiru smiled, and the couple sank into a long, gentle kiss. _


	13. Chapter 12: Snobby Encounter Of The Thir...

Chapter 12: Snobby Encounter Of The Third Kind

The next morning, Haruka and Michiru walked into the school building, holding hands. Joe, who was leaning against the wall next to the door, smoking a cigarette, of course saw this and grinned. "Finally!" the American called out, jumping down the stairs. "I knew that you would hook up!" Both Haruka and Michiru gave her an odd look, but neither of them made a comment. Unfortunately, Noriko did. "Aww, look at those two dykes!" the snobby girl jeered. "Aren't they cute? Hey, Haruka, how is it, did you already lick Michirus carpet?" Haruka didn't bother to turn around and answer the girls question, and that got Noriko even madder. "What is it, you fucking dyke, are you too good to talk to me?" she snapped. Haruka clenched her teeth, but still didn't say anything. Michiru, on the other hand, turned around to face Noriko. "Shut up!" the aqua haired girl hissed, anger in her eyes. She was sick of getting hurt, and she was sick of defending herself just because of her sexual orientation. "You don't tell  me what to do, bitch!" Noriko snapped back. An evil glint appeared in her eyes. "And besides, I refuse to talk to a girl who fucks her stepfather." Michirus eyes went wide, and all the color drained from her face. She stumbled back, while Haruka spun around and suddenly grabbed Norikos collar, slamming her into the wall and holding her there. "You take that back." The blonde pressed out between clenched teeth. _"Now." Noriko didn't show any fear, instead she grinned into Harukas face. "Why should I? It's the truth, isn't it?" Meanwhile, a small group of people had gathered around the girls, whispering. Joe was leading Michiru away a few steps, trying to comfort her. "Does the little word rape mean something to you?" Haruka now snapped, still holding Noriko against the wall. "If not, maybe you should look it up in the dictionary for a definition, slut!" "It always takes two to tango." Noriko answered. The crowd around the two girls gasped; that was mean. Suddenly, Haruka lashed out and punched Norikos face as hard as she could. The snobby girl yelped in surprise and pain, and Haruka just prepared to hit her again, when suddenly a strong hand grabbed her wrist. "Stop it!" Hiroshi yelled. "Leave her alone!" "Fuck off!" Haruka shouted back, anger in her eyes. And, much to the surprise of all others, tears. Nobody had seen Haruka cry before. Never. Michiru rushed to her lovers side and gently took her arm. "Haruka, let go of her. Please." The aqua haired girl begged. "I'll kill her." Haruka replied, her voice hoarse. She swallowed hard to keep the tears from flowing and talked on. "If I don't, I'll never have peace…__we'll never have peace, Michiru." Michiru took Harukas face into her hands, looking at her with pleading, loving eyes. "Stop it. Please, for me." Haruka closed her eyes for a second and finally let go of Noriko. "Get out of my eyes. Now." The blonde commanded. Noriko quickly scrambled away, holding her cheek where Harukas fist had landed. Michiru pulled the blonde into her arms, holding her tight. The blonde looked up to see Joe, talking on her cellphone. Her friends face looked rather unhappy, and for some reason the American was in a frenzy. Finally, Joe finished her talk and ran over to Haruka and Michiru, a worried look on her face. "Haruka, Michiru, the police just called. Satoshi managed to flee from prison."_

"What?" Michiru gave her American friend a shocked look. "He escaped? How could that happen?" Haruka pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, love, you are safe with me in my apartment." Michiru seemed to calm down a little. "Yes, you're right…he won't find me there. Hopefully they catch him soon." "Oh, I guess they will." Joe replied, grinning. "But now we should get into class before the teacher arrives." Both Haruka and Michiru nodded and walked into the building. Satoshi watched them from afar, an evil glint in his eyes. 

"…so, we assume that the variable A stands for…Haruka!" The mathematics teacher stared at her blonde student, half angered, half amused. "Put your hands on the desk, both of them!" "Aww." Haruka moaned while the rest of the class, including Michiru, cracked up. "See", the teacher continued, "I really don't mind you being with Michiru, but do you think that you can concentrate on Algebra when you're stroking her thigh?" "No." Haruka sighed, putting both hands on the desk as requested. "Very good." The teacher giggled and turned back to her lesson. Haruka tried to concentrate, but she failed when Michirus hand suddenly came to a rest on her upper leg. Haruka swallowed hard, and Michiru gave her a cute little smile. "So, where was I?" the teacher spoke. "Ah, yes. Okay, we assume that…Michiru!" The class cracked up again, and the teacher shook her head. "Listen, you two…stop that right now, or I have to separate you." "Noo." Haruka and Michiru said in unison. "Good. Save that for Biology, then." Haruka chuckled while Michiru nodded. "Okay. Sorry." The aqua haired girl apologized. The teacher smiled and nodded before she returned to her lesson. Much to her dismay, she was interrupted again when someone knocked the door. "Yes please?" the teacher called out. The door opened, and Satoshi entered, grinning. "Hello. I'm here to get my daughter."


	14. Chapter 13: Heartbroken

Chapter 13: Heartbroken

Michirus eyes went wide when Satoshi entered the class and grinned at her, while Haruka jumped up, her fists clenched. "No way you are going to take her with you!" the blonde yelled. "Haruka!" the teacher called out, shocked. Haruka glared at the woman, and she quickly shut up; she had never seen her blonde student so upset before. "Get out of here, before I loose it and beat the shit out of you!" Haruka now yelled at Satoshi, who suddenly seemed to remember the beating he had received from the blonde a few days earlier. He quickly scanned the room, looking for the brown haired girl who had beaten him, too, but couldn't find her. "Well, without your rude friend you hardly stand a chance." The evil man grinned while he moved towards Michiru, who seemed to be frozen with fear. "Now, Michiru, come home with your daddy…" Satoshi just reached out to take Michirus hand when suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. "Yes…?" he turned around, only to see a short flash of something brown and spiky before a fist connected with his chin, sending him backwards. "Joe McLeod!" the mathematics teacher shrieked. "You can't just walk in here and beat that poor guy!" "Oh yes, I can!" Joe shot back. "That poor guy, like you call him, should be sitting in prison right now!" The teachers eyes went wide. "Really? Oh my god! I'll call the police, right now." She hurried out of the classroom while Satoshi tried to get back to his feet. Haruka simply placed one foot on the man's chest, keeping him down. "Joe, what are you doing here anyway?" the blonde asked. "Don't you have class right now?" Joe shrugged. "Yeah, but I had to pee. And I came out of my class just in time to see that freak here enter the room." Haruka grinned at her American friend. "You sure have good timing, Joe." Joe grinned back and shrugged. Right then, the teacher returned to the classroom. "I just called the police." She informed class. "Haruka, is it really necessary to stand on the man's chest?" Haruka just nodded, and the teacher sighed. "Okay, if you say so, I'll believe you. Anyway…I hope police comes soon." "Yeah, I hope so too." Haruka replied before she looked back to Joe. "Hey, can you hold that guy down?" Joe just nodded and placed her foot on Satoshis chest while Haruka walked over to Michiru and wrapped her arms around  her. "Hey." The blonde whispered into her trembling lovers ear, "are you alright?" Michiru didn't reply; she just buried her face into Harukas chest and started to sob. "Shhht." Haruka whispered, holding her lover tight and stroking the long aqua locks. "Shht. It's okay." She looked at the teacher. "Can I go outside with her for a second…?" The teacher nodded, and Haruka led Michiru out of the classroom and on the schoolyard. The two of them walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Haruka put her arm around Michiru and held her while she cried, until her sobs finally became softer and then stopped. "Haruka…" the aqua haired girl looked up at her lover, receiving a warm, loving look. "Yes?" the blonde replied, smiling. Michirus next words made Harukas world go crash and burn. "Haruka, I…I'm going to leave Japan." 

"What?" Haruka stared at her lover in horror. "What do you mean, you are going to leave Japan?" The aqua haired girl looked down on the floor. "If I don't, he'll always find me." She then answered. "I have no choice." "And what about me?" Haruka asked, her voice weak. Michiru sighed and refused to look up. "I want you to stay, Haruka. To forget me." "I can't forget you!" Haruka cried out, near tears. "Dammit, Michiru, _I love you!" Michiru buried her face in her hands. "It's better for you to forget me!" she then answered. "If we stay together, you'll live in constant danger of Satoshi attacking you. I can't take that risk." Haruka didn't say anything for a few minutes, and neither did Michiru. Finally, Haruka spoke up. "Don't I mean anything to you?" Michiru looked up, shocked. "Haruka! Of course you mean something to me! I love you, and that's why I have to leave." Haruka abruptly rose from the bench. "Good." She said, sounding tired and sad. "If you think that you have to leave without me, go on. Do it. But we could've worked that out, Michiru." The blonde quickly walked away, leaving Michiru near tears. "I'm sorry." The aqua haired girl now whispered. "But it's the best for you, Haruka." She stood up and walked away, away from the school – and from Haruka, who had tears streaming down her cheeks while she walked. _


	15. Chapter 14: Everlasting Love

Chapter 14: Everlasting Love

Haruka sat in her apartment, brooding. When she had arrived there after school, Michirus things were gone, and the aqua haired girl hadn't left anything to tell her lover where she had gone. Haruka let out a heavy sigh; if she only knew where Michiru was, then she could drive there and talk her into staying. "I don't want her to leave." The blonde whispered to herself. "I don't want to loose her…I have to find her." No  sooner thought than done, Haruka jumped up, grabbed her leather jacket and ran out of the apartment. 

Michiru made her way to the bus station, ready to travel to the airport and take the first last-minute flight available. She didn't really care where she landed, as long as it was outside Japan…and far away from Haruka. Michiru knew, if the blonde should show up in time to keep her from flying, she would stay. Her heart ached when she thought about the hurt expression on Harukas face, but still the aqua haired girl wanted to leave. Just when the bus came in sight, a familiar voice came from behind, calling her name.

Haruka was driving down the street, looking everywhere if she could spot Michiru. Instead of finding Michiru, she found Hiroshi, who stood on the boardwalk waving over to her. Haruka pulled her car up to him and gave him a curious look. "What do you need?" the blonde asked. "Don't tell me Noriko sent you to beat me again, I don't have the nerve for that now." Hiroshi shook his head no. "Joe sent me. She…" the young man whispered into Harukas ear, and the blondes eyes went wide. "What?! Is Joe totally nuts now?" the blonde yelped when Hiroshi had finished his talk. Hiroshi just chuckled and asked: "And, are you going to do what Joe suggested?" Haruka thought about it for a moment, then grinned. And finally, she nodded.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Michiru muttered while she sat in the passengers seat of Joes car, earning a broad grin from the American. "Oh yes, you can. After all, you like surprises, don't you?" Michiru sighed and nodded. "But only when they're nice surprises." She then said. "You'll like it." Joe replied cryptically and pulled up into a parking lot. Michiru stared at the building in front of her in pure surprise. "What…?" Joe just grinned at her. "I told you, you'll like it." The two of them got out of the car and entered the crowded Karaoke-bar.

Joe had taken a good hold of Michirus hand, to keep her from changing her mind and running away. Michiru followed her through the people that stood in the bar, listening to some guy singing in a terrible voice. Joe spotted Hiroshi and waved him over. "Did she agree?" the American asked, and Hiroshi nodded. "She's over there. Waiting for you. Better hurry up, before she changes her mind." Joe nodded, left Hiroshi with Michiru – who felt extremely uncomfortable by now – and vanished into the crowd. Hiroshi led Michiru over to one of the desks – it was extremely close to the stage, Michiru realized – and the two of them sat down. "Okay, what's going on?" Michiru asked Hiroshi, who just grinned at her. "Can't tell, it's a surprise." Michiru pouted, wondering why she had let Joe talk her into coming here. _"Because you don't want to leave and just needed an excuse to stay." A little voice said in her mind. Michiru silently agreed on that, but she still felt a nagging fear for Haruka – her stepfather was unpredictable. Michiru sat down, facing the stage, and waited. She didn't have to wait for a long time; the guy soon finished his song, and the announcer came on stage again. "And now, hear "Everlasting Love", from Haruka and Joe, to Michiru!" the man spoke into his microphone, and Michirus eyes went wide. Hiroshi chuckled at her expression, and he had to hide his laugh when Haruka and Joe started to sing and Michirus eyes nearly fell out._
    
    _Hearts go a-stray, leaving  hurt when they go_
    
    _I went    a-way just when   you needed me  so_
    
    _Filled with regret   I come back beggin'    you_
    
    _Forgive forget where's the love we once   knew_
    
    _Open up your eyes then you realize. _
    
    _Here I stand with my ever-lasting love. _
    
    _Need you by my side, wanna be your _
    
    _bride. You'll never be denied ever-lasting_
    
    _Love. From the very start, open up your heart. _
    
    _Be a lasting part of ever-lasting love. _
    
    _Real love will last forever_
    
    _Real love will last forever_
    
    _Where else river flows no one really knows_
    
    _To someones others shoulder when you last in love. _
    
    _Like the sun that shines, endlessly it shines_
    
    _You always will be mine. It will turn to love. _
    
    _With the love all gone I can't be strong_
    
    _We have our very own everlasting  love. _
    
    _Real love will last forever_
    
    _Real love will last forever_

The last words of the song slowly faded away, leaving both Haruka and Michiru near tears. "I love you, Michiru." Haruka now spoke into the microphone, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Please don't leave…" Michiru slowly rose from her chair, walked over to the stage and climbed on it. "I won't." she answered, looking directly into Harukas teal eyes. Joe quickly vanished from the stage, leaving the two standing alone up there. "I love you too, Haruka." Haruka smiled at her lover, dropped the microphone – causing a horrible loud rumbling sound – and pulled her into a strong hug. They sank into a deep kiss, neither Haruka nor Michiru hearing the clapping and whistling of the audience. Joe watched them with a small, but somehow sad grin. _"Well, at least those two are together now. Pity that I don't have a girlfriend." The American thought to herself. "Excuse me?" a voice next to her suddenly spoke, causing her to jump. "Yes…?" she turned around to face a stunningly beautiful young girl, smiling up at her. "You have a pretty nice voice, you know." The girl now said, causing Joe to blush. "Umm…thanks." The American quickly regained her sense and gave the girl her best charming grin. "May I invite you for a drink?" The girl grinned back, causing Joes heart to perform a little leap, and nodded. "It would be my pleasure. Besides, I'm Kaori." „Joe." The brown haired girl introduced herself. They walked over to the bar and sat down, starting an uniformly conversation. _

Haruka and Michiru watched this from afar, both grinning. Meanwhile, the two of them had sat down at the desk Hiroshi had reserved, Michiru sitting on Harukas lap. "Seems like Joe has a crush." Michiru spoke, enjoying Harukas hand which was stroking her back. "Yeah. That's good, she needs a girlfriend anyway." The blonde replied. Michiru just smiled, before her eyes went wide and she let out a little gasp. "Haruka!" the aqua haired girl then blurted out, "I left my suitcase at the bus station!" Haruka smiled at her and patted her upper leg. "Nevermind. We'll go and buy you some new clothes tomorrow." Michiru gave her lover a thankful look, and they shared a short kiss. They broke the kiss just in time to see Kaori placing her hand on Joes thigh, while the American grinned at her flirt. Haruka shook her head while Michiru giggled and whispered into Harukas ear: "I beg Joe will look very tired tomorrow." Haruka nodded, and they kissed again. None of them wasted a single thought on Satoshi, and that should turn out to be something very dangerous. 


	16. Chapter 15: Fearing The Trial

Chapter 15: Fearing The Trial 

The morning after the events in the Karaoke bar, Michiru awoke in Harukas arms. She let out a happy little sigh and snuggled up to her lover, causing her to awake from her slumber. Haruka mumbled something inaudible and wanted to turn around, but Michiru kept her from doing that by rolling on top of her. "Haruka, love, we have to get up." She whispered into the blonde's ear. "Don't wanna." Haruka replied without opening her eyes. "Hm, I think I have to wake you up." Michiru grinned, a mischief glint in her eyes. She pressed her lips on Harukas, causing the blondes eyes to fly wide open, but they closed again when Michirus tongue entered her mouth. They kissed for a while, and when they parted, Haruka was fully awake. "If you wake me up like that every day, I'll turn into a morning person." She grinned, and Michiru giggled. "I'll think about it." She then replied, winked at her lover and jumped out of the bed. While Michiru took her morning shower, Haruka started to get dressed – she preferred showering in the evening – and then tried to keep her hair down. She was busy with combing the sand blonde strands when somebody knocked the door. "Yes?" Haruka called out. "It's me." Came a tired, well-known voice. Haruka walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Joe. The Americans hair was even spikier than usual, and there were dark rings underneath her eyes. "Had a hard night, huh?" Haruka joked. "You look as if you missed some sleep." "It was worth every minute." Joe replied, grinning. Haruka shook her head and asked: "One night stand? Or something more?" Joe just waved her cell phone in reply and grinned even broader. "She asked me to pick her up today." Haruka grinned and slapped Joes back, causing her to cough. Michiru came walking out of the bathroom, wearing one of Harukas black bathrobes. "Hi Joe." She greeted and vanished into the bedroom to get dressed. "Hi Michiru!" Joe called after her. Haruka shot her a stern look. "Don't stare at my lover's behind, or I'll tell Kaori." Joe blushed and grinned. "I'll never do it again! ^_^ " "Good." Haruka replied. Finally, Michiru came out of the bedroom, fully dressed. Haruka checked her watch. "It's about time, love!" she then informed Michiru, who gave her a sweet look. "Honey, with your driving style we could leave from here five minutes before school starts, and would still be there in time." Haruka grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of her head while Joe cracked up. 

Haruka pulled up into the parking lot and climbed out of the car, along with Joe and Michiru. The blonde put one arm around Michirus waist, who imitated her move, and arm in arm they walked into the school. Joe followed them, typing into her mobile; Kaori had just sent her a short message, and she was grinning like an idiot. When Haruka and Michiru passed Noriko and her group, the girl was wise enough to keep her mouth shut. Haruka chuckled on the way to her seat, as Michiru giggled. "Seems like she learned a little." Haruka grinned. "Yeah. Maybe we will have peace after all." Michiru smiled. Haruka smiled back, and the couple shared a short kiss. Noriko looked as if she wanted to make an evil comment, but Hiroshi shot her a look that made her shut up. The door of the class opened, but instead of the teacher, the headmaster walked in. "Kaioh Michiru and Tenoh Haruka, into my office!" Haruka and Michiru exchanged a worried glance and got up. They followed the headmaster out and into his office, where he offered them to sit down. The friendly elderly man saw the worried look on the faces of the two girls and gave them a smile. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. I just ordered you here to inform you about the trial against your stepfather, Miss Kaioh." Michiru gulped, and Haruka put one arm over her shoulders, calming her down immediately. "The trial will take place Friday, this week." The headmaster spoke on. "It starts at eight AM and ends not later than five PM. Haruka, Michiru, you both will be freed from school for as long as the trial lasts." "Thank you." Haruka spoke, earning a huge smile. "You're welcome. I could be mean and send Michiru there alone, but I think she will need you there." Haruka just nodded, and they left the office. 

Outside on the hallway, Haruka had to notice that Michirus whole body started to shake. "Hey." Haruka whispered, pulling her close. "Calm down, love." "I'm so afraid." Michiru whispered. "Afraid of the trial?" Haruka asked gently. Michiru shook her head. "Afraid of Satoshi. That he may try something. Try to hurt me…or you." "He won't be able to." Haruka answered, gently stroking Michirus back. "He will be surrounded by cops, so don't worry." Michiru nodded, and Haruka kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Come on, love, let's get back into class." She then said. Michiru nodded again, and the two made their way back into class. 


	17. Chapter 16: The Trial

Chapter 16: The Trial 

Michiru sat in the passenger's seat of Harukas car, looking out of the window. Her face was pale, and the blonde could tell that her lover was very nervous and scared. It was Friday, 7:30 AM, and the trial should begin in half an hour. "Hey." Haruka spoke, gently putting one hand on her lovers thigh. "Calm down, love." Michiru gave her a weak smile. "I wish I could, Haruka. But…" Haruka gave her a short sideway glance; after all, she had to concentrate on the road, and smiled. "Don't worry about that asshole you call a stepfather. I'll make sure that he won't touch you." "Thanks." Michiru replied. Haruka grinned once more; there was one more thing she could've told Michiru, but she didn't, since she didn't want to scare her lover. The pair reached the courthouse, and Haruka parked her car. Luckily, there were no reporters who could bug Michiru or her; since Satoshi had "just" abused his stepdaughter and not murdered anyone, the trial didn't gain much attention. Haruka took a hold of Michirus hand, and the two entered the courthouse. 

Michiru sat down in the first row, next to the prosecutor – Haruka had gotten her the best one from Tokyo, after all, she could afford it – while the blonde sat down behind her. The doors of the court opened, and two cops led in Satoshi, who was secured with handcuffs. The evil man glared at Haruka and Michiru while he was seated, as far away from Michiru as possible. The judge opened the trial by slamming his hammer on the desk.

"It all started after my mother's dead." Michiru spoke, looking down on her feet. "After the funeral…the night after…Satoshi came into my room the first time." The aqua haired girl looked up, directly into Harukas eyes, who gave her a reassuring smile. "He raped me that night." Michiru continued. Satoshi's lawyer stepped in front of her, eyeing her sternly. "Can you tell us a little more about it?" Michiru nodded and talked on: "It was about ten PM. I just got ready to sleep, when the door opened and…he…came walking in. I thought that maybe he wanted to ask how I feel or something, but instead…he jumped on top of me, and held my hands over my head. He told me to stay silent, and when I tried to scream, he beat me. And then, he…he tore my nightshirt off and raped me." A single tear fell from Michirus eye when she remembered the events of that fateful night. "And from that day on, he came to me every night. To show me what a real man can do." The lawyer Satoshi had engaged jumped to his feet. "What a real man can do? What do you mean with that?" "I'm gay, and Satoshi didn't like that." Michiru replied, whipping her tears away. The lawyer just nodded and sat down again. The trial went on.

"…and when Joe broke the door to the bedroom open, we found Satoshi on top of Michiru, holding her down, his hand under her shirt." Haruka explained. "So you entered the apartment without Miss Kaiohs permission?" Satoshis lawyer asked, getting Haruka angry. "No. The door was open. It was Satoshi, who entered the apartment without permission. We heard how Michiru screamed, and decided to help." "Help, my ass!" Satoshi exclaimed. "That woman beat me!" "I should've beaten you more, for what you did to Michiru two years long!" Haruka shot back, until the judge hammered his desk. "Silence!" the man hollered, causing Satoshi to shut up and Haruka to blush. "No more questions." The lawyer stated, allowing the prosecutor to hear Haruka out. "Miss Tenoh, when you met Miss Kaioh for the first time, what was your impression?" Haruka didn't need to think about that long. "Michiru was a sad girl when we met for the first time. I felt that she had some kind of secret…she always looked pale, and she never smiled. When somebody touched her, she stiffened. It took a while for her to accept my friendship." Haruka smiled at Michiru and added: "And my love." The audience and the jury "Aww"ed, while Michiru smiled back. "Thanks a lot." The prosecutor spoke. Haruka nodded and left the witness stand.

"…and, after well consideration of the facts we heard, the jury decided to blame Satoshi Mishima of sexual abuse and mayhem. He shall be sent to Tokyo State Prison for at least six years." The judge read out loud. He looked up and smiled at Michiru, who had started to cry into Harukas shoulder out of happiness when she heard that Satoshi was guilty. Haruka held her close, patted her back and smiled at the judge. Two cops went over to Satoshi and pulled him to his feet, ready to escort him to the car which would drive him into the prison. 

The next scenes happened dreadfully fast, but Michiru knew that she would never forget them. All of a sudden, Satoshi lashed out with his chained hands, hitting one of the two cops down; the man bumped his head against the desk of Satoshis lawyer and blacked out. Before the second cop could react, Satoshi had pulled the gun out of the man's holster and kneed him in the groin. The evil man swung around, aimed the gun at Michiru and shot. Michiru let out a shocked scream when Haruka suddenly jumped in front of her. The blonde caught the bullet with her body, the strength of the impact throwing her back. She fell to the floor and laid on her back motionless while Satoshi was wrestled down by two court ushers, all of that accompanied by Michirus screaming of Harukas name. 


	18. Chapter 17: Surprise

Chapter 17: Surprise 

„Haruka!" Michiru screamed. „_Haruka! Oh dear God, Haruka!" The aqua haired girl fell to her knees next to the blonde, who laid on her back motionless. Michiru started to sob while she pulled Haruka into her arms. "Oh God…please, call an ambulance!" she yelled at the staring jury and audience. Haruka let out a little groan and opened her eyes. "Michiru…" "Shht." The aqua haired girl whispered. "Shht…don't talk…oh God, why did you do that?" Much to the surprise of everyone, Haruka smiled at her lover. "Don't cry, Michiru." The blonde sat up and unbuttoned her shirt. A series of "Ohhh" and "Aww" sounds flooded through the court when a black, bulletproof vest became visible underneath Harukas shirt. Michiru stared in awe at the bullet, which was stuck in the Kevlar, right over the spot where Harukas heart was. The blonde grinned at her stunned lover. "I feared that something like that would happen." She then explained. "So I borrowed one of those nice vests from a friend who works for the police." "Oh, Haruka!" Michiru cried out and flung herself into the blondes arms. "I was so scared! I thought that Satoshi…" She started to cry again, and Haruka held her tight. "Now that was dramatic." The judge spoke, wiping sweat from his brow. He gave an amazed look to Haruka. "You did just the right thing. It was very intelligent to wear that vest." "Thanks." Haruka grinned. She got to her feet, ignoring the aching feeling in her chest, and pulled Michiru up. "Let's go, love." Haruka whispered into Michirus ear. "Joe has a surprise for us." Michiru let out a little sigh. "Again? I don't think that I can take any more surprises." Haruka chuckled, and the two of them left the court. _

Haruka drove her car up to the house where Joe lived in and parked in front of it, getting out. The now useless bullet proof vest laid in the backseat, and Haruka had discovered that she would develop a nice bruise from the impact. The blonde waited until Michiru had gotten out of the car and took her lover's hand. "C'mon, let's get up to Joe. She'll be already waiting." Michiru nodded, and the couple entered the house and drove up into the third floor. Haruka rang the door with the name "McLeod" on it. No answer. Haruka frowned and rang again. When there was still no answer, the blonde sighed and tried to open the door. To the surprise of both girls, it wasn't locked. Haruka poked her head into the apartment and just was about to call out Joe's name, when she heard the moaning from the bedroom. The blonde turned purple and quickly pulled back. Michiru gave her a questioning look, and Haruka explained: "She's busy. With Kaori, I guess." Michiru giggled and shook her head. "Let me handle that." She then said. The aqua haired girl opened the door completely and walked in, yelling: "Joe?" Haruka hid her face in shame; _that was a very rude way to interrupt Joe's lovemaking. The moaning stopped immediately, followed by two shocked voices: "Shit!", Joe, and "Shimatta!", Kaori. Haruka cracked up, but she quickly regained a straight face when both girls came walking out of the bedroom, trying to look as innocent as possible. Which was hard, since Joe's hair was all messed up and Kaori had put on her shirt wrong, with the backside on the front. Haruka just took in a deep breath to make some witty comment, but Joe shot her a look which caused her to stay quiet. "Have we interrupted something?" Michiru asked sweetly, and both Joe and Kaori shook their heads no violently. "No no!" Kaori quipped. "Besides, I'm Kaori. Joes new girlfriend." Joe grinned at her lover and patted her behind, causing Michiru to giggle. "I'm Haruka, and that's my girlfriend, Michiru." The blonde introduced, shaking Kaoris hand. Michiru did the same, and the two girls immediately liked each other. They started to chat about make-up while Joe and Haruka sweat-dropped. "Know each other for one minute and already talk about make up. Girls!" Joe whispered to Haruka, who nodded and agreed: "Girls!"_

Joe drove Haruka, Michiru and Kaori to a very well-known, very expensive nightclub, where they wanted to celebrate the fact that Satoshi finally was imprisoned. "Okay, girls!" Joe spoke when she parked her car, "let's get ready to party!" The other three agreed and climbed out of the car. Haruka put one arm around Michirus waist while Joe took a hold of Kaoris hand. Both couples exchanged short kisses before they entered the club, ready to party. 

Haruka leaned against the counter of the bar, Joe next to her. Michiru and Kaori were sitting on the desk they had reserved, talking about "Girl-stuff", like Joe called it. Finally, Haruka received the drinks she had ordered; one Corona, a Mexican beer, for her, and a mix of Four Roses Whisky and coke for Michiru. Joe also got her drinks, paid them, and the two tomboys made their way back to the desk. Haruka handed her drink to Michiru, smiling and receiving a kiss for it. "Thanks, love." "You're welcome, honey…hey, want to dance?" Michiru listened to the music for a second and found that it wasn't really meant for close dancing. She informed Haruka about that, the blonde grinned and left the desk. She walked over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The man grinned, nodded, and Haruka walked back to Michiru, who eyed her curiously. Haruka held one hand out to her, just when the song she had wished for started to play. Michiru smiled when she realized that it was "Everlasting Love", sung by Diana Ross. "Our song." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Haruka nodded, Michiru took her hand, and they walked to the dance floor. Haruka put her hands around Michirus waist, while the smaller woman wrapped her arms around Harukas neck. They slowly danced to the music, looking into each others eyes, completely forgetting the world around them. 


	19. Epilogue: Born To Make You Happy

Epilogue:  Born To Make You Happy

„Gods, I'm tired." Michiru mumbled while Haruka led her up to the elevator. "Me too." The blonde agreed. Both girls yawned simultaneously while they entered the lift and Haruka inserted her card into the slot. Michiru leaned against the wall of the elevator, rubbing her eyes. "I think I'm an itsy bitsy drunk." She stated. Haruka chuckled. "No, honey, you're more than an itsy bitsy drunk." "You're one to talk." Michiru replied, smiling. The couple shared a kiss, but they had to break apart when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Haruka took a hold of Michirus hand, and they walked out of the lift. Michiru leaned against the wall while Haruka unlocked the door; finally, they entered the apartment and immediately walked into the bedroom. Haruka undressed herself while Michiru had a little fight with her dress; she just couldn't reach the zipper on the back. "Haruka, love, can you open my dress, please?" she finally gave up and turned to her lover for help. "Sure." Haruka replied, opened the zipper and undressed Michiru. The two girls put on their pajamas, and climbed into the bed. Michiru snuggled up to Haruka, who put her arms around her, and both fell asleep in the very next second. 

The next morning, Michiru awoke when the sun shone into her face. She groaned a little and turned around, before she realized that something was missing. The aqua haired girl opened her eyes and blinked, only to find out that Haruka wasn't lying next to her. "Where is she…?" she wondered out loud. That was when the door opened and Haruka poked her head in. "You're awake?" she grinned. Michiru grinned back and nodded. "Yes…since when are you up?" "Long enough." Haruka replied cryptically. "Stay in bed, I'll be right back." Before Michiru had time to reply something, the blonde had already vanished again. Michiru frowned, but decided to do what Haruka had told her and didn't climb out of the bed. Soon, the door opened again, and Haruka came walking in, carrying a tray with various fruits, like grapes, oranges and cherries, and a huge pot of coffee. Michirus eyes lit up when Haruka placed the tray carefully on the bed and smiled at her. "Breakfast in bed, just for you, my love." The blonde then spoke. She carefully picked up one of the grapes, and Michiru ate it out of her fingers, enjoying the sweet taste. "Thanks, Haruka." The aqua haired girl then spoke, pulling her love close. They kissed long and gentle, and Michiru allowed Haruka to feed her some more of the grapes and cherries. "Anything for you, love." Haruka replied, gently stroking the long aqua locks of her girlfriend. Michiru smiled up at her, and they kissed again. "I love you, Haruka." Michiru whispered. "I love you too." Haruka replied, in the same volume. "You showed me how to love again." Michiru admitted, sudden tears blurring her vision. "You made me happy again." Haruka smiled and gently kissed Michirus cheek. "I was born to make you happy, Michiru." She then spoke into the ear of her lover. Michiru smiled and leaned against her love, a sudden wave of joy and happiness flooding up inside her. _"She's right." The aqua haired girl thought to herself. __"She was born to make me happy. And I…I was born to make her __happy." _

THE END!!!


End file.
